


You do know you have daughters right?

by AwkwardBlueFish



Category: Batfamily - Fandom, Batman - Fandom, DC - Fandom, Red Robin (Comics), batfam - Fandom
Genre: Gen, OC, babs is evil, dick and Jason are bad at flirting, fake character, poor Tim
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-13
Updated: 2018-07-13
Packaged: 2019-06-09 19:17:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 501
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15274461
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AwkwardBlueFish/pseuds/AwkwardBlueFish
Summary: Tim’s going to skin Barbara alive. He’ll watch in upmost amusement as she screeches and withers in pain. She deserves it he grumbles as she cackles in ‘Casey’s’ ear.“You know girls like you might get in trouble at these sort of bars, don’t worry I’ll protect you.”Bruce does have daughters, why is this always his job?





	You do know you have daughters right?

Tim’s going to skin Barbara alive. He’ll watch in upmost amusement as she screeches and withers in pain. She deserves it he grumbles as she cackles in ‘Casey’s’ ear.

“You know girls like you might get in trouble at these sort of bars, don’t worry I’ll protect you.”

Dicks voice actually has a hint of concern in his voice, Tim’s never wearing a red wig again. Stupid Dick and his stupid red head fettish, stupid Jason and his competitiveness. Stupid Bruce for always making him the girl despite actually having daughters!

Barbara cackles in his ear. Because he is a boy dammit and she enjoys his suffering.

“Casey is it?” Tim hums through gritted teeth. He has a target dammit!

“I’ll protect you,” He’ll kill Jason. Don’t tempt him.

Besides Tim knows a lot of women. Every single one of these women would easily deck the floor with these people. Drunk or not. Dick and Jason know that. Stupid older brothers.

The bell dings as the door opens. His target has arrived. Without much thought Tim, no, Casey grabs their sleeves and pull them to the dance floor. They both gawk like idiots and Casey moves her body. Tim wants to die.

Hands trail a little to close to the waist as Tim swings his body closer to the target. The geezer is selling cocaine to minors and always has a shot with him.

Refraining from snorting Tim dances across the dance floor towards his target and watches quite amused at the ducklings that follow. Bruce would be disappointed, they get distracted so easily.

Groan

“Oops, Sorry hun,” Tim whispers his apologies. He tugs the man forward by the coat to give a ‘sorry’ kiss on the cheek before pushing him away. To others it seems playful to Tim it’s complete disgust. Dick pulls him back in because they have the same target. He rolls his eyes, two USBs hidden from view. He only needs one but decided to be ‘nice,’ the boys won’t be able to get their USB.

They shouldn’t have got distracted.

Casey continues to dance, he won’t seem suspicious this way. He dances and dances for another ten minutes before he he gets an idea.

He pulls his older brothers down and kisses their cheeks. Red lipstick stains their skin as Tim pulls on a ruby smirk.

“Have fun looking for the USB, huns,” they pale and freeze and Tim laughs as he pulls back. He’s fast walking out the door as they scramble to catch up, his work motorcycle waiting.

No ones outside so he rips off the wig and kicks off the hills and hops on the bike. Jason and Dick come stumbling out and they stare at him like he’s a morning person.

He snorts. Idiots.

The engine purrs and he’s driving through the Gotham night,

“I’m going to hope you have that on tape,” Tim says. Barbara cackles and that’s really the only answer he needs.

Trained by the greatest detective my ass.


End file.
